


Sunlight

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hikago Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaga has Tsutsui meet him in a grove of trees at school for naughty reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

"Kaga-san?" Tsutsui squinted and adjusted his glasses to see into the cluster of trees just off the walking path. "You wanted me to meet you?"

The leaves on one of the trees rustled and Kaga moved forward into the sunlight. "Took you long enough." He grabbed Tsutsui by the tie that was part of his high school uniform and dragged him into the dappled shade between the trees. Kaga kept his hand curled around Tsutsui's tie, though his own was folded haphazardly and shoved in the breast pocket of his blazer. "Let's do it before class," he said in a growl, his thumb catching at the knot of Tsutsui's tie, starting to drag it down.

Tsutsui shook his head. "No! It's bad enough that you're making me miss lunch, but if we go somewhere else to do... _that_... then I'll be late for my next class, too."

Kaga smirked and grabbed Tsutsui's belt, unbuckling it as he pulled the smaller man toward him. "Nuh-uh. We're gonna do it right here."

With a shake of his head, Tsutsui pulled back. "No! People will see."

"They might," Kaga said and pulled Tsutsui close again. "But you had a hard time seeing me in here when you came up, so we should be fine."

With a lick of his lips, Tsutsui nodded. "Okay, fine." He moved his hands to the buttons of Kaga's shirt and started to work them open, but Kaga batter his hands away.

"If we're gonna do this, we gotta do it fast, right?" Kaga pulled a condom and a tube of lubricant from his pocket and grinned. "Just drop your pants down and lean against the tree and I'll do the rest."

Tsutsui nodded and pulled his tie back into place as well as he could without looking at it. With one more glance around, he unbuttoned his pants and eased them down just past his ass. Kaga laughed and dragged them down further and pushed Tsutsui forward to grasp the tree. He lubed up his fingers and brought them to Tsutsui's ass and slicked him up quickly. Kaga undid his pants and pulled out his cock, opened the condom package and slid it on before bringing his hands to Tsutsui's back and pushing him forward more.

Kaga kept one hand on Tsutsui's back as he pushed into him slowly, rubbing slow circles on Tsutsui's spine. When he was sheathed inside him, Kaga used his foot to drag Tsutsui's pants back up partway as he started to thrust into him with short strokes.

With a groan, Tsutsui's grip on the tree tightened and he hissed as Kaga started making deeper thrusts and moved so that his head was pillowed against his shoulder. "You're sure that no one can see?"

Snorting, Kaga pulled Tsutsui away from the tree he'd been clutching and moved them both, as one, to the gap in the trees where Tsutsui had entered. "Can they now?" Kaga asked as he watched Tsutsui's hands shoot out to grab at a thin tree on either side of him. "If you're in the sunlight, I'm sure they could."

Tsutsui moaned and pushed back against him. "Kaga- No!"

Kaga kept a tight hold on Tsutsui's hips and fucked him harder, relishing every soft moan and panted word that fell from his lips. "You're liking this and you know it," he said as he kissed the nape of Tsutsui's neck. He pushed forward more and watched Tsutsui's arms tremble.

"Not into the sunlight," Tsutsui gritted out and let loose with a muffled cry as Kaga moved one hand to touch him.

It was all Tsutsui needed. His entire body stiffened and Kaga pushed into him a few more times and found his own release, his hips pistoning against Tsutsui until he was fully spent. He paused a moment before pulling back, stumbling along the ground, and steadied himself as Tsutsui pulled back within the shade of the trees, breathing heavily. "You ass," Tsutsui said as he started to put himself back together. He pushed his glasses back up at the end and grinned. "That was kind of fun, though." He moved toward Kaga and bit his bottom lip as he looked downward. "That made me come really- Ah!" He held up his tie and his eyes widened.

Kaga dug into his pocket and pulled out his own tie. "Here. It's a little wrinkled, but it's better than walking around like that."

Tsutsui carefully took off the come-spattered tie and held it up. "What do we do this this?"

Grabbing it while shoving his own tie into Tsutsui's hands, Kaga balled it up and shoved it into his blazer pocket again. "There." He moved on to knotting the condom and shoving it in his pocket to throw away later, and then tucking himself back into his boxers.

"What?" Tsutsui blushed. "What if someone _sees_?"

Kaga put a finger under Tsutsui's chin and lifted his head, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "When are you gonna learn that I kinda like that?"

Tsutsui wrapped the wrinkled tie around his neck and started to cross the ends. Kaga gripped each end and pulled Tsutsui closer and kissed him harder. "Kaga," Tsutsui said when the other man pulled back, "I need to get to class."

"Tomorrow then?" Kaga crossed his arms in front of him and raised an eyebrow.

"Ask me in the morning," Tsutsui said. "And get my tie dry-cleaned if you can? I'll return yours then, too." He finished tying it and smoothed it against his chest.

"You keep mine and I'll keep yours." Kaga let his hand press against his pocket.

Tsutsui blushed more, but nodded. "Tomorrow, then." He smiled and stepped out into the sunlight and held up one hand, waving at Kaga before running off.

Kaga finally moved to zip and button his pants, already looking forward to the next day and how much further Tsutsui would be willing to be pushed. He glanced at his pocket again, suddenly glad of his extra tie sitting at home. This one could stay as is.


End file.
